arranged marriages aren't so bad
by qri uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are together but Sakura's father has planned an arranged marriage for her how will they feel about this.


**Hey it's Qri uchiha and im back with a new story don't worry I'll still be working on Liar Liar but im going to be working on this story while I work on the other one I do **_**not**_** own Naruto if I did Naruto would realize how much Hinata loves him and Sasuke and Sakura would be together from the very beginning any who enjoy.**

_**Business affair**_

Sakura woke up early earlier than usual she got up and had one of her maids run a bath for her. Sakura's father owns a popular business and she is also very rich. After she took a bath she heard her phone ring but this wasn't just any phone ring she a specific ring tone for people and this happened to be her boyfriend Sasuke's ring tone "hello" "hey" sasuke replied "so can I help you with something" "oh so I can't be a good boyfriend and check on my girl ok" sasuke said annoyed he loved her but sometimes he questions the relationship "but any way my father wants to know if you can come to the convention tonight" Sakura thought about it for a while "ok I'll be there" "alright then I'll pick you up later bye" and with that he hung up.

"ok what should I wear hmmm" She took out a black dress with cherry blossoms on it. It reached a few inches above her knee. "this should be good enough" her phone rang again but this was Hinata "hey Hinata-chan" "hi are you going to the convention" "yeah sasuke's coming to pick me up" "ok can I ride with you guys" "sure come on over" She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see hinata "uh that was fast" she blushed and said "I was already in the neighborhood when I asked hehehe" Sakura sweat dropped "very well then my dad called earlier" Hinata's face turned serious she knows of her father he was disgusting man always black mailing people "what did he say" Sakura gulped "he has a surprise for me" Hinata narrowed her eyes "I have a bad feeling about this you might want to stay with naruto or Sasuke while you're there so he won't plan anything" Sakura was having flash backs again the last time she went off with her father without naruto or sasuke he hired men to rape her just so he could have an heir.

"yeah I wish mom was here she would always stop him when he would do something like the last time" you see Sakura's mom is in China for a business thing she couldn't take Sakura with her because it was for adults only and sakura was 16 so she had to stay with her father.

_Flashback_

"_do you really have to go mom" Sakura asked teary eyed at her mom "yes Saku im sorry but you'll be fine just remember what I told you if your father does something" Sakura nodded "scream kick and get away as fast as I can" she nodded and she left for the taxi Sakura waved as the taxi pulled off. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw her father smirking "go get ready we leave soon" and he walked off. Something told Sakura not to go with him just stay home but she can't has a Haruno it's her job to go to any convention with her parents._

_When they got there Sakura saw the most handsome man she ever saw with deep dark eyes and blackish blue hair shaped like a chicken's butt. She looked away blushing when he looked at her and winked at her. He walked over to her and kissed her hand "hello my name's uchiha sasuke and whats yours" she blushed madly "h-haruno s-s-sakura" "lovely name for a lovely lady" "thank you" he held out his hand "would you like to dance" she nodded and he led her out to the dance floor she saw her father staring and a group of men behind him and motioned for her to come over she gulped and nodded she looked at sasuke "im sorry sasuke-kun but my father is calling me" "its alright saku-chan" he kissed her on her cheek _

"_sakura I've been thinking I need an heir" her father stated "ok what does that have to do with me I mean you and mom can you know for an heir" her father shook his head smirking "oh no sweetie I want __**you**__ to have the heir" Sakura had a look of shock on her face "b-but I'm only 16 and if I do I want it to be with the guy I love" "does it look like I care you're going to have an heir either you like or not" with that he snapped his fingers and the men started to circle around her "do it" Sakura gasped as they dragged her into a random room and she started screaming _

_End flashback_

Sakura sighed 'if it wasn't for sasuke-kun I would've been raped' she didn't notice that a tear rolled down her face until a hand whipped it away and she saw sasuke with a worried look on his face "are you ok" she nodded and he kissed her on the lips "having a flashback" "yeah but thank you for stepping in when you did" "no problem besides it's my job" he led sakura and hinata into the car and drove off "Sasuke-san can you pick up Naruto-kun as well" Sasuke sighed secretly he didn't want he was too loud for his own good. "alright" he said through his teeth. When they arrived at his house Hinata knocked on the door "I don't want any of your girl scout cookies" Hinata sweat dropped "Naruto-kun it's me hinata" the door was flown open to reveal naruto in a suit "that was fast" "yea" they walked back to the car and saw Sasuke and Sakura lip locking "KNOCK IT OFF U SEX FREAKS" they broke apart blushing. It wasn't long until they got to the convention Sakura looked around if she saw her father but she didn't so she was safe.

"so this is the famous convention huh so what do we do" Sasuke sighed "we just meet new people dobe talk about business and stuff" "oh ok" Naruto said scratching his head "sakura" Sakura saw her father behind her "i have a surprise for you" "what" "you're going to get married to business man's son" "what since when" "since today" "no im not doing it" He slapped her "you will do it besides you have no say in this" Sakura sighed and ran off "come back here young lady-oh i swear she's just liker her mother i hate that i'll have to beat it out of her" then he walked off

**To** **Sasuke**

Sasuke's father walked up to him "sasuke you're getting married" Sasuke spit out his drink and looked at his father "say what no no no no no HELL NO" Fugaku just stared at him "watch your fucking mouth" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy he just cursed himself "im sorry but i'm already dating somebody" Fugaku scoffed "oh well sorry this is whats good for the company." "so you don't care about your sons happiness is that it" Fugaku didn't say anything but just walked off to talk with the man he was talking to earlier. Sasuke felt someone bump into him and he saw a flash of pink "sakura whats wrong" "my father arranged a marriage for me sasu-kun" "my dad did too and he talked to me about my language when he cursed himself" Sakura gave him a look that said what does that have to do with our conversation. "sasuke focus" "hey i have an idea lets spend all of our time together alright" "ok" Sasuke dragged her into a random room and started kissing her

**lemon**

Sakura kissed back and Sasuke started to kiss and suck her neck. Sakura leaned her head back moaning "hhhmm s-sasu-" Sasuke cut her off by shoving his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch of it. They started having a tongue battle and of course sasuke won. Sasuke felt something rub against his hard on and he groaned and looked down to see Sakura's hand rubbing on it then he grabbed her hand and threw her on the bed. She landed with a small eep. He got on top of her and took of her shirt and grabbed her chest and started rubbing it while pinching her nipples. "oh s-sasuke" Sasuke smirked and put one in his mouth and gently bit it. "ah oh" Sasuke then switched breast and did the same he did to the other. Sakura took off his shirt and ran her hands up his chest feeling his rock hard six packs. Sasuke went back to his favorite part of her body her neck and licked his way down to her collarbone biting and sucking it. He ran his hand down her body until her reached her lower parts and slowly rubbed it through her panties.

"s-sasuke-k-kun" Sasuke looked at her and smirked at her "do you like it" "yes" Sasuke chuckled and the next thing Sakura new his finger was in her entrance "ah sasuke!" Sasuke shushed her by reclaiming her lips "ssh you have to be quite you don't want anyone to hear us now do you" Sakura nodded "ok" Sakura reached for his belt and unbuckled it then he un buttoned his pants now he was only in his boxers and Sakra was only in her panties. Sakura suddenly got and ran to the other side of the room "if you want me you gotta catch me" sasuke smirked and ran across the room trying to catch her but she was just too fast then he got her cornered and pushed her to the bed once again and took off her panties and his boxers "you've been a really bad girl i think you need to be punished" then he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her private area. Sakura gave him a pleading look. Then without warning sasuke shoved his length in "AH" Sasuke started to move at a slow pace too slow for Sakura "s-sasuke faster please" Sasuke shook his head "you're on punishment remember" Sakura bit her bottom lip. Sasuke kept going at the slow pace he would groan then and there unlike Sakura who was moaning his name. Sasuke had enough he had punished her long enough and started going fast and pounding into her.

"nnh" Sakura started a whole new round of moaning and Sasuke was groaning the whole time "s-sakura b-baby im about to cum" "me too" Sasuke cam inside of her and Sakura followed after.

**End lemon**

As they were recovering from their climax Sasuke was kissing her on her cheek and on her neck. "we should be getting back now before people start to wonder where we are" "alright" they put their clothes back on and left the room. Fugaku dragged Sasuke off "sasuke i'm sorry but you need to dump your girlfriend" Sasuke glared at him "if you think i'll just give up Sakura for some whore i don't even know then you're crazy" Fugaku glared back but this was more intimidating "look this is good for the company now " then he walked off and Sasuke cursed and left to find Sakura. When he found her she was talking to Hinata and some blonde girl Ino he think her name was. "sakura we need to talk" Sakura looked at him with a look of worry. Then he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off "Sakura i think we should break up" Sakura looked up at him "w-what" "im sorry but it is what it is im sorry" Sakura slapped Sasuke then she ran off he looked up to see Hinata and Ino glaring at him and they ran off trying to find Sakura then Naruto came out of nowhere and punched him "what is wrong with you Sasuke what was that i thought you loved now you're letting some unknown whore come between your relationship with Sakura-chan im so disappointed in you teme"

Weeks passed by then soon months and it was time for Sakura's wedding. "Sakura come on get your ass out of bed and get dressed your wedding starts in 5 hours and the ride is 2 hours long then you have to get ready which should take you 3 hours so hurry up" Sakura got up ever since her break up with Sasuke she's been a mess. Little does she know Sasuke is too

**to Sasuke**

"i hope you're happy" Sasuke said hatefully to his father and Itachi and Mikoto had the same look on their faces. "sasuke it's your responsibility" Sasuke rolled his eyes "so why me why not Itachi" Itachi looked at him "hell no man not me im not going through that kind of hell" "relax sasuke now go get ready the wedding starts in 2 hours" Sasuke sighed waiting for the eternal hell he was about to go through.

**at the church**

Sakura was anything but happy she didn't want to get married to some total stranger she wanted to marry Sasuke like they planned. "Sakura it's time" Sakura got up and waited at the door. She heard the music start to play she sighed 'this is going to the start of a forever hell day" When her father walked her to the alter she saw a familier man standing at the front...it was Sasuke. 'w-what is sasuke doing here' Sasuke looked and saw Sakura coming down the alter 's-sakura was going to be my wife this whole time...well then i don't want this to be stopped' Then he noticed Sakura standing infront of him and he smirked at her and she smiled at him. The preist said what he was supposed to say and the couples said their vowels and they sealed it off with a kiss. The crowed clapped and awwwed well mostly Ino "shika why can't you do that" "troublsome woman" "what was that" "n-nothing" Ino smirked and clapped when her friend and her husband started to walk past them.

**At the after party**

Sakura stood up "excuse me i have some news to share i'm pregnant" they all clapped and cheered and Sasuke picked her up and swirled her around.

the end


End file.
